


Under Your Skin The Moon Is Alive

by weenonnymice



Series: Between The Shadow And The Soul [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weenonnymice/pseuds/weenonnymice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set around the Torchwood episode "Reset" Jack, Ianto and Martha enjoy each others company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Skin The Moon Is Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This story is AU in that Owen didn't die at the end of the episode thus leaving Jack/Ianto/Martha to have happy nekkid time.

The scene in Jack's office was cozy. Jack with his feet up on his desk coat and gun off while reading through reports and occasionally drinking from a glass of whisky. Ianto and Martha were on the couch side by side trading files and information in quiet voices. The lights in the main room of the hub were low and for the first time in days there was a feeling of peace. Gwen had gone home to Rhys. Tosh headed out not long after her and Owen was undoubtedly out shagging anyone who would stand still long enough in a desperate affirmation of life after his latest close call.

"Alright! I surrender." Martha announced. "I've read these same lab results five times in the past twenty minutes. Time to give it up and start fresh in the morning." She rubbed the back of her neck and rolled her shoulders.

"Here." Ianto laid aside his work and motioned for Martha to turn on the sofa. "Let me help you with that."

Jack watched Ianto reach out and carefully begin kneading at Martha's shoulders. Jack kept the report in his hands but all of his attention was fixed on them. Ianto was touching Martha - in his brain they got top priority. 

Martha sighed, her body melting as Ianto worked on her shoulders and neck with a firm, deep touch. "That is ---" Her voice trailed off and her eyes closed. "You're a god."

"Honey, you don't know the half of it." Jack drawled softly. He abandoned his post at his desk and joined them on the couch. He wasn't going to press anything but he absolutely was not about to miss an opportunity. It was something that he and Ianto had discussed - adding a third person they just hadn't gotten around to it yet. For it to work Jack knew the third person would need to be Ianto's choice and Jack had always expected that it would be a woman. The idea that woman could be Martha Jones only added to the thrill for him. He sat next to Martha and pulled her feet up onto his lap. She'd kicked off her shoes once they'd settled in and Jack started to massage one foot with both hands.

"Keep it up, boys and you'll never be rid of me." Martha's lips froze in a surprised "O" when Jack found a particularly good spot on her instep and dug his thumbs in.

Jack kept his eyes surreptitiously on Ianto's face and with each moan or sigh they elicited from Martha he could see the other man's face blush a bit and see the faintest trace of sweat on his upper lip. Sweet, loving Ianto. Nothing ever gave Ianto more pleasure than giving pleasure to someone else. They had a delicious little loop going where Ianto's desire to please made him work harder eradicating any tension in Martha's body and Martha's breathy appreciation turned up Ianto's arousal, not to mention Jack's. Jack was torn between wanting to move things along himself and wanting to see how long it would take Martha or Ianto to move to the next step on their own.

"I took a course in massage therapy when I was younger." Ianto said as his thumbs worked on either side of Martha's neck.

"A man of many talents. Alien hunting barrista by day, masseuse by night."

Ianto leaned further into Martha's space. "I do my best to please."

Jack watched as Martha's eyes fell closed and her breathing quickened. "You shouldn't just take his word for it." His hand slid up her calf in a caress. "His best is amazing."

Martha's cheek rubbed against Ianto's, their lips close to a kiss and she raised a hand to cradle the back of his head. For a breathless moment she nuzzled against his flushed cheek. "Show me? She whispered a second before Ianto dove in for the kiss.

The impact of that single kiss was like a kick to the gut for Jack. Ianto and Martha were beautiful and together Jack wasn't sure that he would survive them.

The kiss continued until Martha was gasping for air and Ianto looked well on his way to debauched...which was nothing compared to how they were going to look before the night was out.

Jack lifted Martha's legs and slid his body beneath them until she was sitting in his lap. "I'll have what he's having."

Martha laughed, one hand in Ianto's hair, the other cupping Jack's cheek. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah." Jack kissed Martha softly with all the affection and adoration he carried for her. He wanted to enjoy this, but even more he wanted her and Ianto to enjoy it. 

When their kiss broke Ianto's lips were waiting for Jack and he fell in. They continued going round trading deep, soulful kisses until Jack stood up and pulled them up with him. "Martha?"

Martha pulled herself away from Ianto's lips to look up at Jack. "Yes?"

"You good with this? I'm not going to wake up with a pissed off pediatrician standing over me am I?"

She shook her head. "No. Tom and I have an understanding. We kind of have to. His assignments are nine to twelve months at a time." She touched Jack's chest. "No worries."

"Good. Then I have one more very important question."

"Which is?"

"Bed?"

"Bed." Ianto swallowed and nodded. He sucked Martha's earlobe into his mouth and nipped repeating Jack's invitation. "Bed?"

"Bed."

Jack led the way past the hatch to his own room to the largest sleeping chamber in Torchwood Three. The Director in the 70's had embraced the more hedonistic lifestyle and designed his chamber around a monster sized bed big enough to fit the entire staff (interestingly enough the staff orgy at the time wound up taking place in the autopsy room). Jack never slept in the big bed but he did like to use it to entertain company.

Down the hatch Jack and Martha simultaneously turned their attention to Ianto's impeccably dressed self. Jack loved undressing Ianto, peeling away some of his armor. Just enough to get a glimpse of the real man beneath it all. Jack started with Ianto's shoes and sock while Martha worked open his tie and draped it over a corner chair before starting on the buttons of his vest, all the while kissing his neck and mouth.

"You're right." Martha told Ianto after laying aside his vest and starting on his shirt. "Red is definitely your color."

Jack got Ianto's pants and underwear off, tossing them into the corner and chuckled at the low grumble of disapproval from Ianto. In silent apology for mistreating the clothes, Jack ran his hands up Ianto's thighs and took the head of his cock into his mouth. He kept his eyes open and watched while Martha rid Ianto of his shirt and moved her hands over Ianto's chest and stomach. Long, slim fingers traced his belly button and caused Ianto to squirm a little before they climbed to toy with his pretty pink nipples. Martha and Ianto continued to kiss lazily while Jack sucked and shed his own shoes. He couldn't take his eyes off of them and was seriously regretting not having CCTV in the sleeping hatches.

Ianto's hand stroked Jack's hair before tugging him and pulling Jack in for his own kiss. "I'm feeling terribly under dressed." He said with a wry little smile on his kiss swollen lips.

"Well, we can't have that can we?" Jack extracted Ianto from Martha and pushed him backwards onto the bed. "Martha? Allow me." Jack pulled her close and spent a good ten minutes simply kissing her, learning the smoky, sweet taste of her before starting to remove her clothes. Each article of Martha's clothing Jack removed he tossed over his shoulder to Ianto, knowing without looking that Ianto would fold it and set it aside. When Martha was down to just cream colored lace bra and panties Jack took a step back and admired her. "God, you're lovely." He laid a hand on her belly and slowly moved around her so that Ianto could look his fill too. "Raha." His fingers traced the word inked beneath a butterfly on her arm. "Free." Behind her he kept his hand flat against her stomach and pulled tight to him. He unhooked her bra and slid it off her arms revealing firm little breasts that fit perfectly in his palms. "Do you see how much he wants you?" Jack whispered in her ear with a nod to Ianto. "Look at him." Jack's hand slid down her stomach to rub her pussy through the lace of her panties, feeling her heat and wetness. "Don't you want to fuck him? His cock feels so good inside." Jack kept up the string of encouragement while lightly stroking her, then he removed her panties and tossed them to Ianto who caught them and clenched them in his hand while lifting them to his nose and inhaling the scent of her. "Do you see? He can't wait long enough to get you on the bed." He nipped the curve of her neck. "Neither can I."

"Jack..." Martha moaned when his fingers found her clit with a delicate touch.

"Yes?"

"Shut up, get naked and take me to bed."

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am. Huyah!" One minute-twenty nine seconds later (Ianto once timed how long it took Jack to get undressed) the three of them were tangled on the bed. Jack reached into the cubbyhole in the headboard and grabbed a handful of condoms and a bottle of lube.

"Aren't you ambitious?" Martha half laughed and half groaned as Ianto slid two fingers into her.

"Call me inspired." Jack countered with a grin.

"Get over here, you." Martha tugged at him until his cock brushed her lips. Her mouth was hot, wet and voracious. His fingers carded through her hair and over her hollowed out cheek. 

"Ianto?" Jack thrilled at the blissed out expression on his lover's face. Ianto without the weight of the world on his shoulders. Ianto without any thought beyond the moment - flushed, sweaty and lips soft and swollen. The picture of debauchery and the soul of temptation and Jack was terrible at resisting temptation. "I think Martha should ride you. What do you think? Would you like her on top of you? Want to bury yourself inside her? Fill her up?" Jack laughed as Martha moaned in response to his words just as Ianto bucked up. "I take that as a yes." He tore open a condom and quickly sheathed Ianto.

Martha carefully positioned herself and slowly sank down. Ianto's sigh matched hers followed by a sharp gasp as she started to fuck him.

Jack laid alongside them, stealing kisses and stroking Ianto's hair. He pulled Martha down and kissed her too. "Look at the two of you." He couldn't help himself. They were two individually beautiful people with strength and courage and kind souls who in their combined pleasure were exquisite. 

He felt Ianto start to push himself up and stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Stay." Jack commanded and Ianto fell back, his body curling in on itself in pleasure. He was naturally so responsive Jack loved watching him fall apart and he had a feeling that Martha would too judging from the way she began riding Ianto faster and harder once Jack had him pinned to the bed.

Ianto pulled and twisted in Jack's grip for the pleasure of it and Jack took the opportunity to wreck Ianto's mouth with bruising kisses that left them both panting and desperate. "Martha! Jack!" Ianto tossed his head back and forth with a voice choked and breathless. "Please..."

Martha leaned over him, her nipples hard and chest flushed. "Please what?" She asked with a slow and dirty grind of her hips.

"Fuck!" Ianto bit out pinned by Martha and Jack as well as his own pleasure. "Fuck. Please. I'm so close."

"Yes." Martha sat up gripping her own breasts and throwing her head back as the wet slapping sound of skin on skin got louder.

Jack pinched Ianto's nipples hard, tugging and twisting them in time to Martha's bouncing on his cock all the while keeping up a stream of filthy promises. Martha came first and Jack could see the little aftershocks running through her even as Ianto jack-knifed off the bed, his hands breaking free and grabbing Martha's hips while pounding into her until he was spent.

Martha collapsed on top of Ianto, legs twitching a bit and mouthing little kisses along his jaw up to whisper little praises against his ear.

Jack's hand crawled down to stroke his own cock, completely content in spite of not coming himself. The show they'd put on would be fantasy fodder for a long time. His frantic stroking was interrupted by Martha's soft "Tsk" and Ianto's hand closing on his wrist.

"What do you think you're doing there?" Martha demanded.

"I don't think so." Ianto backed off the bed until he and Martha were on the floor between Jack's widespread legs. "Allow us to take care of that for you..." Ianto grinned, " _Sir_."

Jack groaned at the sight of them pressed cheek to cheek and sharing his cock. They might be the death of him but he couldn't bring himself to care so long as he got to come back and do it all over again.

\----TORCHWOOD---

The next morning Jack and Ianto were having coffee in the office when Martha emerged from the hatch. "Good morning, Nightingale."

"Good morning." Martha accepted a cup of coffee from Ianto. "I slept like a stone. I didn't even hear you get up."

"Early mornings around here. My employer is a taskmaster." Ianto said.

"I once dated a task master. Had eight arms...." Jack trailed off with Martha's laugh.

"If you laugh that only encourages him." Ianto sighed.

"Right then. It's a small thing but I seem to have misplaced my knickers since last night..."

Jack put on his best choirboy face. "Really? That's a shame. Maybe Ianto can find them."

"I'll send them back to you when I do." Ianto flushed a bit. "Jack sometimes hides....inappropriate things around the hub for me to find. I'm sure they'll turn up. I was quite fond of them."

Martha's gaze went back and forth between them until she couldn't keep a straight face for another minute longer. "Please try and find them before Owen does." She kissed Ianto's cheek and wagged a finger at Jack. "And you, you had better pray I don't get into an accident on the way back to London. If I get brought into A&E without any knickers on my mum will die of shame."

"Safe journey, Dr. Jones." Jack smirked.


End file.
